As a disclosure relating to a related-art receptacle, for example, an optical module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-137465 is known. This optical module includes a connector component, a lens array component, a reflective film, a light receiving/emitting element, and a circuit board. The light receiving/emitting element is mounted on the circuit board. The lens array component is attached onto the circuit board so as to cover the light receiving/emitting element. A projection projecting rightward is provided on a right surface of the lens array component. The connector component is provided at a distal end of an optical fiber and engaged with the projection so as to be attached to the lens array component. That is, the projection is a positioning member that is used to position the connector component and the lens array component. The reflective film is provided in the lens array component so as to optically couple the optical fiber and the light receiving/emitting element to each other. Furthermore, a lens is provided on a surface of the lens array component facing the light receiving/emitting element.
In the optical module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-137465, fabrication variation of the positional relationship between a positioning portion of the connector component and the lens may occur. In more detail, as illustrated in, for example, FIG. 6 of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-137465, the positioning portion is a cylindrical member projecting from the right surface of the lens array component. Furthermore, the lens is provided on a lower surface of the lens array component. In order to form such a lens array component with a mold, a mold that includes three components is required as described below.
First, in order to form the lower surface including the lens, a first component of the mold on the lower side is required. Furthermore, in order to form an upper surface, a second component of the mold on the upper side is required. Furthermore, the positioning portion is a projection projecting from the right surface. Thus, when the positioning portion is formed by using the first component or the second component of the mold, the positioning portion cannot be removed from the first component or the second component of the mold. Accordingly, in order to form the positioning portion, a third component of the mold on the right side is required.
However, when the lens is formed by using the first component of the mold and the positioning portion is formed by using the third component of the mold, the lens and the positioning portion are formed by using different components of the mold. Accordingly, fabrication variation of the positional relationship between the lens and the positioning portion occurs due to variation of the positional relationship between the first component and the second component of the mold during forming. As a result, variation of the positional relationship between the lens and the optical fiber may occur. This may lead to insufficient optical coupling between the optical fiber and the light receiving/emitting element.